


Take Care

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: Dani always takes care of Malcolm and everything else in their lives, this time Malcolm takes care of Dani.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062514) by [morningssofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold). 



> This originated from the Tumblr Prompt by @promptsforthestrugglingauthor
> 
> "Some mornings, everything went absolutely according to plan, with a full bodied ease and smoothness. Other mornings, it was more like you’d been woken up by a two foot tall monster screaming twelve contradicting commands at you before collapsing to the floor because, no, there’s no such thing as a dinosaur waffle and Mommy doesn’t have the artistic skill to make one.
> 
> Today was definitely the latter."

Some mornings, everything went absolutely according to plan, with a full bodied ease and smoothness. Today was not one of those mornings. 

––––––––––––––––

Three bodies had been found in an abandoned warehouse in the Meat Packing District over two days ago. To prevent the public from going into a full blown panic over it, Gil needed to reassure them that the NYPD knew exactly who and what they were looking for. Dani and JT had been tirelessly investigating, following up on leads and interviewing suspects. Malcolm had been spending nearly everyday and night at the precinct crafting a profile but the process was slow going.

Dani honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a full night’s rest. Her husband was used to getting about four hours of sleep a night and then popping up the next morning looking and feeling like a million dollars. She was not Malcolm. 

Their case had only gotten bigger in scope from two days ago due to two new victims being discovered a few blocks away from the previous dump site. Gil had everyone on high alert, needing this case to be solved before the FBI felt the need to get involved. That had happened once before with their Junkyard Killer case from several years ago–a case that had become personal to all of them for a multitude of reasons. That alone would be a lot for Dani to deal with, it was even more when there was a toddler at home. Her transition from Detective Powell to Detective Mommy happened the exact second she got home as Zahra took after Malcolm in her unfailing ability to find trouble if left to her own devices. 

To say Dani was burning the candle at both ends would be an understatement.

––––––––––––––––––

Their morning routine usually started at 7:30 am due to the usually early nature of Gil calling them in for cases. Dani had rolled over, finding that Malcolm’s side of the bed had long been vacated. Gil had needed Malcolm’s brand of super specialized knowledge immediately and Malcolm had texted her telling her that he loved her and that he would see her at work. She was on her own this morning.

Going into Zahra’s room to get her up for the day, Dani realized how that wasn’t likely to be easy as the second Dani roused her two year old from her slumber, she started crying uncontrollably. 

Immediately going into Detective Mommy mode, she scooped Zahra up into her arms, “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Dani felt Zahra’s forehead and she didn’t have a fever. She also asked Zahra if her tummy hurt. Her little girl shook her head, affirming the negative but her big ice blue eyes filled with even more tears. Zahra hugged herself even closer to her mother, her tears drenching the front of Dani’s–Malcolm’s–shirt. 

Dani made her way to the kitchen with her daughter sobbing inconsolably, Zahra’s arms and legs clinging tightly to her. Dani really didn’t know what to do. No one had prepared her for this. No one had prepared her for becoming a mom. Dani didn’t have any family of her own–no mother or grandmother to give her pointers and tips. Ainsley was several years younger than her and had no kids of her own and as much as she respected the Whitly matriarch, Jessica wasn’t the type of person she’d go to for mothering advice. Dani also wasn’t the type of person who read parenting books as if she were studying for the SATs.

Dani prided herself on being able to handle absolutely everything but sometimes being a mom was _hard_ and it felt like a personal failure that she had to acknowledge that. That realization settling bitterly within her.

––––––––––––––––––

Dani tried to put Zahra down in order to get breakfast started, she usually happily accepted her Cheerios in the morning. This morning, however, remained highly unusual. Zahra leaving her mother’s arms for one moment, caused an absolute avalanche of upset. Her baby screaming at the top of her lungs for reasons she couldn’t understand. Dani squatted down to eye level, “Can you tell Mommy what’s wrong?” The desperation in her voice was obvious to her own ears.

Zahra was in no mood to talk, burying her face in Dani’s chest, sobbing harder. Dani wrapped her arms around her daughter, sinking to the floor. She was at a complete loss and before she knew, she was sobbing too. Dani was known for her deadly calm demeanor but today, she simply couldn’t manage calm. She simply couldn’t manage anything.

Dani was completely and utterly exhausted. She had missed the drop-off time limit. The exclusive daycare Jessica had selected for Zahra had a specific time where they stopped accepting children for the day. They had missed it by a mile this morning. She was still in her pajamas, unable to shower and get herself ready for work. Gil and JT were waiting for her to help with the investigations. _This was all too much._

––––––––––––––––

Gil had demanded the profile as bodies were piling up and they still didn’t know what they were working with. Malcolm had been trying to get it to him but it just wasn’t that easy. He made a quick stop home to retrieve one of his father’s journals. When he’d made his last and final visit to The Surgeon, he had taken all of Martin’s journals with him. Malcolm knew he wouldn’t be going back to talk about _anything_ and all the information his father could possibly tease him with, was contained in those journals. To say Martin was unhappy about it would be putting it very lightly but the man was chained to a wall, it wasn’t like he could stop Malcolm from taking anything he wanted.

Malcolm kept all of those journals in his upstairs study and there were elements about this particular case that felt familiar. Though he only intended to grab one particular journal and head back to work, he was completely unprepared to find his wife clutching his daughter, sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor weeping–they both were.

He froze. Malcolm honestly didn’t have the most experience with crying girls. It would be a very cold day in hell before Jessica Whitly ever allowed someone to witness her shedding tears and crying wasn’t exactly his sister’s style either. He could count on one hand how many times he had seen his wife cry and though Dani hadn’t adopted the Whitly brand of a stiff upper lip, it still didn’t happen much.

Malcolm quickly looked over his family, searching for injuries but he knew if anything like that had happened, Dani would’ve flown into action. This was something else. Malcolm mentally shook himself. He couldn’t go into shock. He had to be Daddy and Husband, he couldn’t wig out on them. Dani had been there throughout all of his outbursts, even before they were married. Even before they’d confessed their feelings for each other. She always knew what to do, she always had the right answers. He had to do that for her. He had to be there for her.

–––––––––––––––––––

“Why are we upset?” Malcolm asked gently, kneeling down in front of them. Knowing that it was up to him to fix this, whatever _this_ was.

“Daddyyyy,” Zahra wailed, leaving Dani’s arms before barreling into his chest. Her curls sticking to her damp, reddened cheeks.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy’s here,” Malcolm embraced his daughter, holding her head to his chest, carding his fingers through her curls. Something Dani had done to both of them at various times. 

“Dani? What’s going on?” Malcolm’s eyes never left his wife, who looked just as miserable as his daughter. He moved closer to her. Needing Dani to feel his presence, needing her know that whatever was happening, he was there and he was going to fix it.

Dani swiped a hand over her face, trying in vain to hide her tears. “Bright…I just went to get her up and she just wouldn’t stop crying…I’m so tired…I don’t even know what’s happening right now,” she rushed out, trying to explain but like her daughter, Dani only ended up crying more. The tenderness and compassion in her husband’s ice blue eyes at her failure to do anything right today made her want to cry more, if that were even possible. 

Rising slowly, Malcolm shifted Zahra to one arm. He pulled Dani up with him, suddenly understanding what all of this was about. In his eyes, there was nothing his wife couldn’t do. Nothing she couldn’t handle because he’d seen her handle everything. Dani had taken on all of his issues without batting an eye–she had done it since the beginning. But even she had her limits. 

Malcolm knew firsthand about limitations. He was lightyears away from where he used to be before Dani, before Zahra but even he had those days where he just _couldn’t_. The night terrors, the insomnia, the memories. All of it still ate at him–at times unbearably so–and though not as often as it used to, it happened all the same. Because of Dani, Malcolm now knew that he wasn’t broken or deficient because of it and he realized that Dani needed that same reassurance.

–––––––––––––––

Malcolm gently brushed a stray curl behind Dani’s ear, his free hand cupping her cheek, his fingers running along her jawline. Malcolm hated seeing her this way, beating herself up for simply being human. “Why don’t you go shower and wash your hair?” He knew those two things relaxed his wife and he felt like she needed some time to herself. “Take as long as you need.”

“But…” Her eyes immediately went to Zahra who thankfully had calmed down, her little face buried in the crook of her father’s neck, absently playing with the knot of his tie. “What about Gil and the case?”

Malcolm gave her his trademark smile, the one that always sent butterflies skittering through her stomach but also kind of worried her too, “Don’t worry about that. I’ll have tea for you when you get out.”

“But–”

“ _Danika_ ,” Malcolm used her full name, smirking because he knew she hated it but also because he knew he’d won. She rolled her eyes just as he knew she would. A bit of Dani appearing in those big brown eyes he loved so very much. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he sent her off in the direction of the bathroom.

––––––––––––––––

Malcolm sat Zahra down on the granite island countertop. “Alright, angel, it’s you and me today. Mommy’s a little tired.” He said as he gently wiped away the remnants of this morning’s tears before filling up the teapot and getting Dani’s preferred tea, Earl Grey, out of the cabinet.

“Mommy’s sleepy?” Zahra asked, now happily munching on animal crackers, today’s ordeal long forgotten. Malcolm could imagine his wife’s tight-lipped look at the sight of their daughter eating animal crackers for breakfast but luckily Zahra would be long done with her cookies by the time Dani got out of the shower and finished washing her hair.

“That’s right. So are we gonna be good for Mommy?” He asked, getting down to eye level. It was funny, both he and Dani always spoke to Zahra like an adult. He figured it was something they had taken from their own respective upbringings. He always remembered his mother talking to him that way. As Malcolm looked at his daughter, it was still always a trip to see his own eyes staring back at him. It was still always a trip knowing that he had a hand in creating a little person so perfect.

“Yes! No more crying!” Zahra agreed matter-of-factly, giving her dad a high-five before he scooped her up with a laugh as he took on Dani’s job of getting their daughter ready for the day. Just as Malcolm was about to head to Zahra’s room, his phone ringed.

––––––––––––––

“Today is not the day for one of your extended excursions, Bright,” Gil said, clearly not happy that his profiler pulled a disappearing act yet again.

“Uh…about that. I’m gonna need to use some of my paid time off.” 

Malcolm could hear Gil rolling his eyes over the phone, “Consultants don’t get paid time off, Bright.”

“Dani has like four months worth, can I use some of hers?”

“You know it doesn’t work that way.”

Clearly, Gil was starting to lose his patience and just before he unleashed a lecture of epic proportion, Malcolm sighed, “We kind of have a situation over here.”

“Oh, no, is everything alright?” Gil instantly shifting from Lieutenant Arroyo to Grandpa, concern evident in his voice. 

“Yeah…I think so,” Malcolm could hear the shower running and Dani’s Spotify playlist going, he couldn’t quite make out the song though. “We just had a bit of an episode earlier.”

“Alright then. Take care of your girls. JT and I will hold down the fort over here.”

That was easier than Malcolm had expected, “Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“They need you. We’ll be fine and just know that if Grandpa needs to be of any assistance…”

“You’re just a phone call away.” Malcolm finished for him, smiling. He’d heard that particular line from Gil many times before and his heart warmed at the fact that his boss, the man who had been far more of a father to him than Martin Whitly ever was, would stop what he was doing in the middle of what was their most hectic case in recent memory to come and check on them. 

Malcolm knew Gil would do it without a second thought. Gil had been a father to Dani as well and had been since she was about nineteen. Gil had walked Dani down the aisle at their wedding, tearing up a bit–though Gil would never admit to it–when he placed Dani’s hand in Malcolm’s. He’d also been there when Dani delivered Zahra, holding her hand and keeping both of them calm as they embarked on the biggest moment of their lives.

––––––––––––––––––

“Alright, my angel. This day started off a little rocky but I think we’re doing good,” Malcolm said to Zahra, who had once again reclaimed her spot in the crook of his neck as he selected something for her to wear, feeling a little overwhelmed at the sheer volume of clothes his daughter had. Zahra’s closet rivaled both his and Dani’s combined, thanks to his mother and sister.

After careful deliberation, Malcolm chose a plain sleeveless white dress with matching shorts. The little set was likely something his sister bought as it lacked the ridiculous amounts of ribbons, lace and tulle that every dress his mother purchased for Zahra had. Malcolm changed his daughter out of last night’s pajamas just as Dani would’ve done.

Sitting down on the floor, facing the mirror, cross-legged he placed Zahra in his lap in an attempt at doing her hair. He’d known ever since Dani had moved in, shortly after their engagement, when his bathroom counter had begun to look like a beauty supply store that her beautiful curly hair took a certain amount of maintenance. Even Zahra had her fair share of children’s branded hair products in her bathroom. Feeling quite a bit out of his depth, Malcolm attempted to tame his daughter’s wild, sleep rumpled curls, grateful that his tremors had chosen not to make themselves known.

Malcolm had seen Dani do this hundreds of times and he was always mesmerized by their little routine. Their daughter took after him in that she was almost always in some form of motion. Her energy was endless but Zahra always sat on Dani’s lap and patiently allowed her mother to brush and style her hair. Malcolm always noticed the soft smile on Dani’s face as she gently worked her fingers through Zahra’s curls. He wondered if that time relaxed both of them. He also wondered if Dani spent that time remembering her own mother doing something similar when she was Zahra’s age. 

They’d been together over three years but Dani still didn’t talk much about her family and being the foremost authority on family trauma, Malcolm didn’t press her. Whenever she wanted to volunteer information about that part of herself, he would be there to listen.

Though it took him considerably longer than it normally took Dani, he’d managed to successfully detangle his daughter’s dark golden brown curls—curls that met somewhere in the middle of his deep chestnut brown and Dani’s nearly raven color, fastening them into a high ponytail. Malcolm had given up on using the brush after Zahra started squirming in displeasure at how slow her dad was at this, instead choosing to use his fingers to work through her curls just as Dani did. “So what do we think?” he asked standing her up, putting their faces together in the mirror. Their uncanny resemblance even more apparent.

“Pretty, Daddy,” Zahra giggled before kissing Malcolm’s stubbled cheek, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He laughed, delighted by her obvious approval before realizing that maybe Dani had been right. Maybe he was dad material after all.

––––––––––––––––

As Dani stepped out of the shower, she could feel the tension in her shoulders slowly loosen. This was the most relaxed she’d felt in quite sometime. For as long as she needed, she didn’t have to worry about the case or Zahra getting into trouble. Dani was grateful that her husband had decided to come home when he did or she and their daughter would likely still be sobbing on the kitchen floor. The embarrassment of earlier burned in her stomach. She knew Malcolm would never judge her but that didn’t stop her from judging herself. She should’ve been better than that. Stronger than that.

“Hey, Mommy,” Malcolm said softly, looking up from his perch on the couch, unmistakable warmth in his nearly translucent blue eyes. He had shed his suit coat, tie, vest and wingtips. His legs were stretched out in front of him on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles. Relaxed in his white dress shirt and tailored gunmetal trousers, Malcolm looked better than anyone should. He was flipping through one of The Surgeon’s journals, figuring that he at least owed it Gil to get some work done on this unexpected day off.

As Dani padded across the hardwood to join him, dressed in black yoga pants and an oversized tee, she noticed Zahra on her play mat in front of the coffee table, contentedly stacking blocks. Zahra had soaked up all of her parents’ attention and love for the time being and was now happy to be left alone in her own little world.

Her little girl was dressed in a crisp white dress with a matching hair bow looking very ready for Sunday brunch with Lovey as opposed to just staying at home on a Monday. _Definitely Bright’s daughter_ , she amusedly thought to herself. Dani was very _very_ impressed as she took in Zahra’s neat ponytail. Malcolm had even managed to brush forward and slick down the short baby hair around Zahra’s hairline. Then again, Dani knew her husband was nothing if not thorough. There was no day that went by that Malcolm himself didn’t look immaculate. Of course, that would extend to Zahra.

“Hey,” Dani said, surprising Malcolm by falling into his arms instead of taking her normal spot on the couch beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she relaxed when his arms tightened around her. This was usually her role, wrapping her arms around him on those tough days. Today though, Dani just absorbed her husband’s comfort, allowing herself to receive as opposed to constantly feeling the need to give.

“There’s tea in the kitchen,” Malcolm murmured, burying his face in her slightly damp, coconut scented curls, lightly running his hands up and down her spine. Dani did so much for him and Zahra that he was happy he could be there for her. Being the one Dani could lean on was what Malcolm had always wanted. He’d always been used to being the one who was more likely to screw up, the one who disappointed everyone, the one who was more likely to endanger his own life than be anyone’s hero. It felt good to feel capable. 

“Thanks,” Dani pulled back slightly before tucking her head under his chin not unlike the way Zahra did. “Not for the tea though. I mean, for everything. Today, I just couldn’t…” she trailed off, the shame heavy on her tongue.

Malcolm pressed a kiss into her hair, “That’s okay and when you can’t just know that I can. I’ve got you.”

At that Dani looked up, the boyish earnestness in her husband’s eyes never failing to remind her just how she’d fallen in love with him in the first place, “You’re amazing, Malcolm Bright. I know, I don’t say it enough but you are. You are the best father and the most wonderful husband and everyday I can’t believe that I get to keep you and oh my God, I’m gonna start crying again…” Dani felt her throat closing up, knowing the waterworks were on their way. 

She guessed that this is what happened when you’ve been on your own for so long and you finally have someone to really lean on, someone who had you no matter what. They’d been married for a little over two years but almost three decades of hardness, of watching her own back didn’t go away all at once. 

“No more crying, Mommy!” Zahra chimed in as if on cue, not even bothering to look up from her blocks. Malcolm and Dani cracked up at their daughter’s always perfect timing. 

Wrapping his arms around Dani’s small frame once more, coaxing her back towards him just as she did to him so long ago, Malcolm placed a soft kiss to her temple, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots headcanons and baby Brightwell. I wanted to write a role reversal fic so I kind of added that in here. Also there’s a little Easter Egg from @Prettybutt’s “War of Staplers”


End file.
